


Fireworks

by lokitty656



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, really short drabble, rupphire, uhhh tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitty656/pseuds/lokitty656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sapphire go on a romantic walk on the beach during the annual fireworks show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own SU, otherwise I would make Pearl my wife in the show. I just wanted to write something small so I used a prompt generator and this happened. I have no regrets.

It was the annual fireworks show at Beach City. Amethyst was trying to eat a firecracker like usual and Pearl was trying to stop her. Steven and his father Greg were quietly strumming on their instruments, the loud bangs making them giggle from time to time. Ruby and Sapphire were walking along the beach shore, holding hands and watching the fireworks. 

The couple walked silently, Ruby's arm wrapping around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her closer. Sapphire giggled and leaned into the embrace. "There's my laughy Sapphy." Came Ruby's voice from beside her, causing Sapphire to giggle again. The pair stopped abruptly.

Two broken shells lay on the beach, one red and the other blue. Sapphire gasped softly. "Ruby, look." She turned to the one she loves. "It's us." Ruby said, almost reverently picking up the shells. The red shell perfectly matched her skin tone, and she was certain the blue one would match Sapphire's. 

Ruby handed the red shell into Sapphire's hand, whispering, "You'll always have something to remind you of me." Sapphire clutched the shell tightly. "I don't think I could ever need to be reminded of how much I love you." Ruby's hand came up and brushed away Sapphire's bangs, staring into the deep blue eye of her girlfriend. 

They leaned in simultaneously and as their lips touched there was a flash of light and the shells became one complete shell, in a deep maroon color with red and blue flecks interspersed. The sky was lit up with the last of the fireworks as the glow died down, the night ending but the moment immortalized in a simple shell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I might add more on to this later.
> 
> Kudos are of course appreciated!


End file.
